Starting Over
by PinkElephant42
Summary: HPDM oneshot. Harry and Draco are breaking up again. Maybe. Angst and fluff.


A/N: This was originally written for the LJ comm PromptMeHD.

Thank you to HPalto87 for the beta!

---

**Starting Over**

"I just can't be with him anymore, Ginny." Harry rolled his bottle of butterbeer absently between his palms. The warm drink felt good in the chilly winter evening.

"You say that at least once a month."

Ginny scooted her stool closer to Harry so prying ears couldn't hear. Even three years after the war, Harry couldn't seem to get the privacy he wanted. Luckily, the Three Broomsticks wasn't very active tonight.

"I know, but this time, it's real."

Harry's voice was sad, and Ginny could tell the words were painful to him. She took his hand in her smaller one, playing with the ring on his finger.

"Why are you still wearing this, then?" she asked.

"I… I don't know. Habit, I guess," Harry replied. He didn't quite believe it.

Harry pulled his hand away from Ginny and gazed at the ring. Embossed into it were two snakes entwined in a Celtic pattern, and Draco had said it represented a promise to love and protect one another. Nothing could come between them.

Yet, Harry and Draco still fought all the time, mostly over silly little things. Harry was stubborn, and Draco was spoiled. Though the sex was good, they just had too many problems in all the other areas of their relationship.

"You two love each other," Ginny observed.

"No… well, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that we apparently can't live together."

"I'll bet if you went back to him right now, not only would he take you back, again, but you two would be able to work it all out… again."

Harry gave a disbelieving look. "You don't know what we go through every day!"

"I know that if you put in the effort, you can get over all of that! Lets face it, Harry, your arguments with Draco are always petty."

"They are not!" Harry turned away from Ginny sharply, avoiding her eyes.

"Fine then!" Ginny said, exasperated. "What did you argue about today?"

Harry mumbled something into his butterbeer.

"What was that?" Ginny prodded.

"Whose turn it was to do the dishes," Harry said with a sigh.

"And?"

"Well, that was basically it. But you know, if we can't even agree on that, how are we supposed to make the more important decisions?" Harry demanded.

Ginny was trying not to laugh, and failing.

"Stop it!" Harry demanded. "Mine and Draco's problems aren't funny!"

Ginny lost it then. She collapsed against the table and laughed until there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry glared at her for a while, then ended up joining her.

Finally, Ginny looked up. "You see? It's silly. And you two are great about making the important decisions." She gestured to Harry's ring.

"I don't think it's enough," Harry said.

"I know that it is." Ginny smiled, and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

---

When Harry entered the flat, he found Draco waiting up for him. The blond was sitting on the couch with his feet tucked under him, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Err… hi," Harry said awkwardly.

"You git!" Draco greeted him. "Where were you? I was… I thought…" Draco took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the pillow. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I… err… Ginny convinced me to."

Draco nodded. He seemed to realize how tightly he was holding the pillow, and placed it back in its place on the end of the couch.

Harry closed the door and moved across the room to sit beside Draco. He could tell his boyfriend had been crying. He raised his hand to wipe the wetness from his cheeks, but Draco turned his head away indignantly.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry to make you worry like that," Harry said softly.

"I am too!" Draco snapped. "I just… I felt horrible, and you weren't here."

"I'm here now."

"You'll leave again."

"I won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess we're just not good at this whole relationship thing."

Draco laughed sardonically, and said, "No, I suppose not."

"It doesn't mean I love you any less, though," Harry said.

There was a long pause while Draco thought about those words. Ginny was right, Harry reflected.

Finally Draco said, "I don't remember what we were arguing over."

"Err… It doesn't matter," Harry said quickly. Now didn't seem an appropriate time to bring up the dishes. He could wash them in the morning, before Draco woke.

Draco turned around to face Harry. "Can we just start over?"

"Draco, we 'start over' at least once a month," Harry pointed out.

"I know, but this time, it will be for real," Draco promised.

Harry pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Okay. We'll start over again."


End file.
